


Pools Of Sorrow, Waves of Joy

by WeirdlyEverAfter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, BB-8 Ships It, Defected Hux, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyEverAfter/pseuds/WeirdlyEverAfter
Summary: Hux is a spy for The Resistance, so when he ran back to The Resistance everyone thought he was either lost or kidnapped.Hux and Poe are united and, hopefully, for forever this time, but Hux's ex-boyfriend/ex-boss, Kylo Ren, is now captured by The Resistance, thanks to Rey.Kylo Ren, though a skilled Sith, is surprised to see Hux with the other team.Kylo tries to find out why and how Hux had always been with The Resistance while he tries to plan an escape before the hearing, or if he loses the trial, tries not to lose his head as well.[Inspired by The Beatles' "Across The Universe"]





	Pools Of Sorrow, Waves of Joy

After hours of work, an exhausted Armitage decides to finally fall asleep. It had been an awfully long day, and a few hours of sleep would probably save him from Poe’s lectures about the importance of it. Oddly, the one who interrupts his sleep is an excited, half-naked Poe Dameron, along with BB-8, running to the bed and slamming his body on top of Armitage’s, which awoke Armitage almost immediately. Armitage let out a groan as he grabbed Poe’s head in annoyance, hoping to tug a few hairs out. 

“Poe, what the hell are you doing?” Armitage mumbles into the pillow, puzzled by Poe’s spontaneous entrance. Something big must have happened. 

Poe lowers down his head until it’s right beside Armitage’s, and kisses Armitage’s ear and the red hair covering it several times before he even says a word. 

“Get dressed, General’s waiting for you, and you know she doesn’t like waiting,” Poe says, sounding like he’s about to explode. Armitage turns his head to look at Poe’s face. 

“Okay, number 1, you just came in here with no shirt on so I should be the one telling you to get dressed, and number 2, why does Leia want to see me at this hour?” Armitage asks, though his facial expressions show that he is clearly displeased by Poe’s wake-up call. 

Poe laughs and rubs Armitage’s back. 

“Alright, Princess. I’ll give you a good back massage right after the meeting, okay?” Poe teases, but Armitage, though he is still angry, really wants a good back massage right now.

BB-8 interrupts with his droid talk but all Armitage could hear right now are people celebrating just outside his room. 

Poe looks at BB-8 and then looks back at Armitage, smirking.

“What BB-8 said,” Armitage rolls his eyes and slaps Poe’s face, his patience wearing thin. 

“I can’t speak droid, you idiot. What is he saying?” Poe smiles gleefully and kisses Armitage’s mouth, knowing full well that it would make Armitage feel angrier. 

“Rey captured Kylo Ren, and she just landed the ship,” Poe finally says. Armitage’s eyes widen and he sits straight up, which prompts Poe to do the same. 

“What?” 

“We got him, Princess. I think it’s safe to say that we’ve won today,” Poe confirms what he just said, and Armitage needs to hear it again. 

“Wait, what did you say?” Poe rolls his eyes and hits Armitage’s chest lightly. 

“I’m not repeating it.”

Armitage’s lips form into a huge grin and he kisses Poe again and again until his lips feel painful. Poe laughs and pecks Armitage’s neck in return. 

“Celebrating can wait, Princess. Right now General Organa is probably sitting down and getting really pissed at us so we better hurry.” Hux nods and dresses into his Resistance uniform, which also included his First Order coat, though Poe helped sew the Resistance logo right on top of the First Order ones so they couldn’t be seen anymore. 

Hux’s hand brushes where the First Order logo was supposed to be, and he believes that some part of his soul still belongs to the First Order. He buried that part deep inside, along with his memories of The Academy, his father and Kylo Ren. 

The pain is always there, even after every moment of him with Finn, Rey and Rose, every moment of Leia and him planning attacks and defences, while also complaining about her idiot son together, and even every moment with Poe, every terrible joke, every stupid prank, he still lights up Hux’s world. 

And yet. 

He can’t erase the fact that he loved Kylo like he lighted up his world, just like how Poe does now. 

He can’t erase the fact that they’ve spent their time joking around and cuddling behind Snoke’s back, though he was certain that Snoke already knew from the start. 

And now they have him here in the Resistance’s secret base. 

Armitage knows Kylo’s just waiting for him, but he won’t give him the satisfaction. 

Armitage will make sure that Kylo won’t see him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I love hearing what you think of it!


End file.
